They Are Us
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: The Edolas fairy tail watch as their counter parts take on the royal army. They can't help but be slightly jealous of their power but they won't let them take all the glory.


Lucy Ashley stood with her guild watching as their counterparts, destroyed the royal city. They saw that their was a few unknown members. They recognised it was the reporter but he wouldn't be strong enough to fight the counsel but he was. He was tearing through all the guards armours. The residents had never seen such a rebellious act. There was a young boy who stood beside Macao. He was pushing back the guards with the two other older males that stood beside him.

They noticed that Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane were not in action. Their Edolas version were desperate to see what they looked like, what their powers were, to see of they were as close as their bond. If they were different in personality.

Edolas fairy tail slightly quivered when they saw earth land Erza fighting against the other Erza. They couldn't believe as the demon's counterpart was surppotive towards her guild. Or even the fact she was a part of a guild and not trying to destroy them. They did see certain qualities that they shared but that couldn't be helped. It was mainly their leadership, their strength and their scary personality. Erza requipped from one outfit to the other no problem. Erza Skywalker was having troubling defending herself.

Juvia (Edolas) watched as the other Grey wore only his trousers. He liked to wear nothing were as her Grey had too many layers on. She stared at his amazingly toned abs. The strong muscles in his arms. She stared at him as he helped her counterpart. She was slightly jealous as he touched another woman even though it was her.

She stood amazed as her doppelgänger sprayed water at the enemy. It was much more forceful than her magic. It was so elegant and forceful. She never suspected that fairy tail from earth land was much more fiercefull than their guild. Their attacks were so precise and pristine. They put the Erza Skywalker and the counsel to shame. They had the attack force, the defensive force. You could see that no one got in anyone's way. To anyone who watched it was more like a routine. To them the most odd or unexpected partners were paired together.

Macao (Edolas) watched as his doppelgänger held a young boy in his arms. They both created fire from their hands and threw it at Sugarboy. Macao stepped in front of the young boy to protect him half the time. The young boy got annoyed all the time he did it. He just wanted to prove how strong he was, just like the others.

"Dad, I can handle it." The Edolas version of Macao stood there amazed when he saw his counterpart with a child. The kid jumped in front of his dad and pushed a guard backwards.

"I have a son. I have a child." He sang to Wakaba. The males laughed at the thought of him having a son. It was sight that was rare to see, for everyone. "Why are we letting people defend for us? This is our problem, lets do this." He shouted. The Edolas fairy tail guild cheered and ran straight forward. They all went to join their counterparts and helped protect them. Mirajane joined up with Erza to defeat the other Erza.

Lucy walked back and took Romeo and stood beside her counterpart. She held into him tightly. Her arms wrapped his body.

"I want to go and help by father." Lucy wouldn't let him go. She kneeled down to his height.

"If someone attacks us plus the other fairy tail, I will let you protect us." Romeo smiled and wrapped his arms Lucy's neck. Kindly kissing her in the cheek. Macao nodded to Lucy, signalising to her a thank you.

Earth land fairy tail allowed Edolas fairy tail take down the king as it was their town. They had to prove that they could do it and didn't need help form outsiders. They knew that if they didn't take down the king, it would ruin their image of both guilds. It was their problem, they had to fix it.

The town was plus the counsel were scattered everywhere. All of fairy tail stood proud in the rubble of the buildings. Erza Skywalker, Hughes and Sugarboy lay in the rubble. All protesting that they should have one.

"We may fight with our guild but when facing our enemy, you will find no stronger bond we have. We always will have our comrades back." Erza Scarlet stood at the front of everyone with her sword at the neck of her counterpart. The Edolas fairy tail turned to their rival and gave a sincere smile. Everyone was breathing heavily, and was scratched all up their body.

Lucy, Levi, Romeo and many others placed an arm around the injured. They were their support. Lucy was supporting Grey and Natsu. Levi had Gageel and Juvia. Romeo was supporting his father. The residents were angry at both fairy tails. Lucy Ashley stood in front of them all.

"They defended their friends from turning into magical energy. If they didn't like the rules, they would take up arms to protect themselves plus those who couldn't. I am personally thankful for my counterpart plus her awesome friends." The residents were reduced to tears by her speech. A young girl began to clap. It echoed through the ears of the residents plus the Edolas fairy tail. The chorus of applause built up until everyone was cheering.

The Edolas first tail thanked their counterparts and watched them as they flew back to their own world. They could change someone's personality just by meeting them once. They were a real eye opener. Everyone had the courage to take up arms against a strong opponent if their whole guild had the same strong feelings as they did, they could be invincible.

* * *

**That's the end everyone. I hoped you liked it. I know it wasn't the best but I haven't seen all of this fight as I watch it English dubbed. It will be up in February of 2014. So please forgive me. **


End file.
